1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, color image recording apparatuses are known which temporarily store multi-level input image data into an inner memory, and generate, when receiving a paper outlet command or the like, binary patterns for respective colors such as YMCK (Yellow, Magenta, Cyan, and Black) inks, with which the apparatuses are provided, thereby recording the input image data. The conventional apparatuses require a sufficient amount of memory capacity for storing the multi-level input image data.
The conventional color image recording apparatuses, however, cannot temporarily store the input image data into the memory if the input image data exceeds the memory capacity of the apparatuses. This presents a problem in that correct recording cannot be achieved.